supernaturallyfandomcom-20200213-history
Missing identity.
Chapter one. Cameron's P.O.V. "Ready for the first day of school, hunny?" my mom asked. "What if I don't get any friends?" I sighed. "You will trust me." Yeah right. I miss my old school in new york. I miss my friends, I miss my old house, I miss everything! Well, except our neighbor Mr. Jinks and Mrs. Jinks. I swear to God they're evil. You could tell by the look on their eyes. Like one time I gave them some spaghetti when it was new year, but guess what they did? They threw it away! That spaghetti really tasted good you know. But everytime I tell mom and dad about them they'll just think I'm crazy. But anyway we are on our way to my new school called 'Beverly High.' "We're here." mom smiled. "mom, I think I'm not yet ready to go to school." "Don't be over reacting. You'll be fine." "FINE?! What if aliens abduct the school!" "That will never happen Cameron. Trust me." "Okay, fine. I'm ready." "That's my --" "Okay I changed my mind. Let's go back next year!" "Yes you are!" she opened the car door beside me. "No I'm not!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Yes you are!" she pushed me out of the car. "Seriously!?" I said while walking backwards. "Hey, Cameron watch out where you're going!" "Huh?" Then I almost fell down stairs. Thankfully some guy helped me. "Thank you. I'm really clumsy. Sorry." "Nah, it's okay. By the way, what's your name?" "Cameron MCcartney. You?" "Zachary Blake" he smiled. Wow, he's so handsome! He's obviously popular. "You're new here right?" he asked. "Yup!" "Cool. Want me to help you to your locker and your classes?" "SURE!" I smiled. "Uhm, I mean, sure whatever you want." he raised his eyebrows at me, then we entered the school. "So what's your sched?" he asked. "Here." I handed the paper to him. "Well, I see your first class is history! We're the same!" "Cool!" Damn, I'm so lucky. "So what's your locker number?" "Locker 122" "Oh really? You're right beside one of my closest friends." "Who?" "Hi Zach!" a girl smiled. "Cameron, this is Zia. She is the one I was talking about." "So, you're new right?" Zia asked. "Yeah, is it that obvious?" "Pretty much." RING! RING! "''First period! C'mon Cameron! Let's go!" He grabs my hand and brings me to room 221. "Hello class. My name is Mr. Adamson." he said as he writes his name on the board. "I'm telling to you my name, because I see we have a new student." he looks at me. "Stand up, dear." I stood up. "Uhm, hi. My name is Cameron MCcartney. Or you can call me Cammi. Wait, scratch that. Don't call me that. Anyway, I came from--" "You may sit down Cameron. You're wasting precious time." I rolled my eyes at him then sat down. "You're nickname is cute." "No it's not." "Yes it is, Cammi." I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh c'mon don't be like that. I'm just joking." I just ignored him. "Aww, c'mon." he pouted. Gosh, why does he have to be so cute? "Fine. Whatever." "Boom. I'm so cute. You fell into my spell that is why you finally gave up." "Oh really now." I faced him then raised my left eyebrow. "Yes." Without a warning I pinched his cheeks really hard. "Aww you cute little baby Zachary. I'm sure all the girls drool over your cuteness." "Hey! Get off. And yes they do!" I just pinched his cheeks harder. So, he started to pinch mine too. "Aww you're so cute too!!!" "Oh thank you!!" "Excuse me Mr. Blake and Ms. MCcartney! Would you stop...whatever you were doing!" Me and Zachary let go and faced the blackboard. When Mr. Adamson turned around me and Zachary started laughing. "My cheeks hurt. But it was worth it." "Why worth it?" "Because we were able to have 5 minutes of fun and not listening to Mr. Adamson's boring lessons." ''RING! RING! '' My next class is Math. Wow, that sucks. 2 boring subjects in a row. "Cameron! Cameron! Sit beside me!" Zia said as she pat the seat next to her. I smiled then sat beside her. "Hi Zia!" a guy smiled as he passed by us. "Hi cody." "So, who's this beautiful lady?" "Oh she's Cameron MCcartney. The new girl." "Nice to meet you Cameron" he winked then sat at the chair behind Zia. "Hello class, I'm Ms. Jepsen and I will be your teacher for Math." she sighed, then started writing random numbers at the bored. "I'm bored of being bored." Zia yawned. "I know right." "I HEAR NOISE!" Ms. Jepsen shouted. "Duuh, of course, because you obviously have ears." I muttered. "What did you just say Ms. MCcartney?" she said as she looked a me. I stood up. "You obviously can hear because you ears." I muttered. "I can't understand you Ms. MCcartney. I hate muttering as much as I hate noise." "I said, you can OBVIOUSLY hear what I said because you have EARS" I emphasized the word 'obviously & ears' "Why so quiet Ms. Jepsen?! Did I MUTTER?" "Well then, why were you talking with Ms. Philip in my lesson?" "Well then, why were you teaching in our conversation?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest. All of them gasped. Wow, this is so bad. What am I doing? It's my first day here! I can't get kicked out or go to detention! "That's it." "Oooh, I'm so scared." I rolled my eyes. "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW." she emphasized the word 'now'. "Kay. Whatever you say." I grabbed my bag then left. "Enter Ms. MCcartney." I entered her room. "Sit down." I sat down. "Well I see you are new here." "Yep, I am." "And you get sent here, on your first day. Seriously?" "Uhh..." "I mean, you can do better than that." "Are you going to call my parents?" The only thing I care about is my parents being called. Why? Because dad is going to FLIP OUT. Sometimes when he gets angry at me he starts howling like a wolf. When I was younger I thought he was a warewolf. But when I told my mother would always say that warewolves don't exist. Well, yes she is right. But why is he like that? Like seriously. "No. Since you're a new student. Try not to get into trouble anymore, okay?" "Yeah sure." "You may go to your next class." she smiled. I stood up and went out of the principal's office. I saw Zachary sitting down at the waiting area. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Oh, got in trouble. You?" "Me too!!" We both laughed. "Enter Mr. Blake." "Oh, I got to go Cameron! I'll just tell you later at lunch! Tell me why you got in trouble too okay?" "Sure!" I smiled, then he entered the principal's office. ''RING! RING! So, my next class is Chemistry. Great. Another boring class. I looked around to see if Zia or at least Cody is here, but no. So I decided to sit beside a random person. Then, I realized I really need to make new friends, so I wouldn't be such a loner at Chemistry class. I took a deep breath and started to make my move. "...uhh..hi! Okay I know you don't know me. 'Cause I'm like a newbie that just got in trouble and went to the principal's office and I just really want to make new friends not just because I'm a friendly person it's just because...I just want to..you know....okay, I should really stop talking." I said. Okay that was embarrassing. "Huh? What?" she said, then takes off her ear phones. "Thank God....I mean, I just wanted to say hi!" I smiled. "Hi! I'm Asleigh White. You?" "I'm Cameron MCcartney." I smiled. Phew, that was close call. At least my first impression wasn't so bad. "You're new here right?" "Yep!" "PINKALICIOUS!" A blonde girl shouted. "Rawr!" the two other girls said. "Who's that?" I asked Asleigh. "Oh them? They are 'Pinkalicious rawr!' they are the most popular girls in school. They don't wear anything but pink. I heard once that Amber slept with almost all the boys in school. Well, except the nerds." "Wow. Who's Amber?" "Their leader. The one who shouted 'Pinkalicious'. Her life is so perfect. She has 5 hot boyfies. Josh Hutcherson, Justin Bieber, Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow & Logan Henderson." I remember my ex boyfriend Luke. He's such a play boy."So, who's the 2 other girls?" "That's Dakota & Roxanne. The Red head is Roxanne, she's the wannabie. She tries so hard to be exactly like Amber. She even tried plastic surgery just to look like her." "Woah. No wonder they kind of look a like." "The brunette is Dakota. The nicest of them all! She is very generous, friendly & smart." "Cool. Is Roxanne & Dakota single?" "Omg, cameron. Why are you asking that?" "No reason." "OMG HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE A LESBI!" "Shut up Asleigh. I'm not lesbi." "Then why ask that!?" "I just wanted to -- WAIT. WHY ON HELL DO YOU THINK I'M A LESBI!?" "'Cause you're asking me that. You just want to court one of them!" "No!! I'm just asking! I just wanted to know if they have a boyfriend like Amber!" "Roxanne doesn't. No one likes her. Well, except for Amber & Dakota." "Who's Dakota's boyfriend?" "Zachary Blake!" "WHAT?!" Soon, everybody starts staring at her. "Do you have something to share with the class Ms. MCcartney?" Mr. Coleman said. I stood up nervously. Chapter two. Cameron's P.O.V. What am I going to say? Crap. I can't go back to the principal's office! "I'm sorry sir. I just got so shocked." "You were shocked about what?" he raised his right eyebrow, then crossed his arms in front of his chest. "About the..uhh..lesson!" "And why were you shocked about the lesson?" I looked at the board, hoping to find the right answer. But I can't understand a single thing! "Uhm, sir I must say that you are very, very, very...interesting teacher! Because when you teach about this..uhh..lesson..it is very dramatic! And it makes me get shocked...with..uhm, interest?" I said unsurely. "Really?" "Uhh, yes?" "Okay you may sit down! Try not to get too shocked!" he laughed then winked. "Uhh, yeah! I'll try?" I sat down. "Shocked with interest? Seriously?" "Well, I couldn't understand what was on the black board okay." "Anyway, why so shocked about Zachary & Dakota?" "Oh nothing." RING! RING! ''"Is it already lunch time?" "Yup!" "Yay! Wanna hang out with us at lunch?" "Nah, I have other fish to fry." "Okay? If you say so." I shrugged. "Cameron!! Sit here beside me!" Zachary raised his hand so I can see him. "Oh! Hi!" I said, then sat down beside him. "Hi Cameron!" Zia & Cody said. "Hiya!" I smiled. "Zach, Dakota is coming. Are you prepared?" "Prepared for what?" "Hi babe!" Dakota smiled then sat beside him. "So who's this?" she said. "Uhm, I'm Cameron MCcartney." "Nice to meet you. I'm Dakota Harlington." "So, anyway, babe what's your gift to me?" Dakota asked Zachary. "What gift?" Dakota laughed nervously. "You're just kidding me right? You didn't forget right?" "Forget what?" "Tell me, he didn't forget for the 5th time?" Dakota looked at Zia & Cody. Zia & Cody looked at each other nervously. Okay. What is happening!? What did Zachary forget?! "No seriously Dakota. What did I forget?" Her eyes started to get watery. "Our monthsary..." she clenched her hands. "I'm so sorry Dakota. I forgot. I just had so many things on my mind." "Yeah, you do. About super models in a bikini." "No I don't!" "Oh really? Why did you just post in your twitter a hot asian girl in a bikini!? Then the description is 'I was dreaming about hot super models last night.' And you spelled night wrong!" "How did you know my secret account!?" Dakota just slaped Zachary hard at the face then walked out. "Wow. Great job Zach." Zia said then rolled her eyes. Zachary stood up then left also. Zachary's P.O.V. "Dakota! Dakota! Wait. Please?" I shouted then grabbed her arm. "What now?" she said. Her face was so red from crying. Now I feel guilty. It hurts to see someone crying because of me, you know. "I'm so sorry I forgot about our monthsary." "No you're not. This the last straw Zach. Last straw! You never took our relationship seriously!" "Yes I did! I gave you chocolates & flowers!" "You only gave me chocolates & flowers when you asked me to be your girlfriend!" "Just give me another chance. Please?" "NO! I can't take it anymore okay? I'm having a hard time and it's like you don't care at all. I'm done. Goodbye." I let go of her then she left. "..Goodbye." ''RING! RING! ''Suddenly everybody goes out of the cafeteria all at once. I tried to look for Cameron, Zia or Cody but no luck. I was heading to my next class untill someone softly tapped my shoulder. I turned around then I saw Cameron. "Hiya! So..what happened, with you and Dakota?" "We broke up." I frowned. "Awww, it's gonna be alright." she pouted, then hugged me tight. "Oh well, got to go to my next class! Got to go!" she smiled then left. English class. My favorite. "Zachary! Over here bro!" Cody said. I looked at his direction then sat down. "What happened bro? Spill the beans." "Well she started crying--" "Tsk tsk bro." "I know. I'm so guilty for making her cry. I feel so guilty that its like I killed a person." "Good afternoon everybody!" Mr. Smith smiled. No one said good afternoon back. It was so quiet, I started to hear cricket sounds. "Say good afternoon or else I will send you all to detention!" "GOOD AFTERNOON MR. SMITH." "Good." he smiled, then started writing stuff on the board. "So, did you cry?" "No. Why would I?" "Are you sure bro?" "Yeah. I have heart of stone. I don't cry easily." "If you say so." "Shut up Cody." "So, about this new girl.." "What about Cameron?" "Do you have a crush on her or something?" "No! Why would I?! We just met!" "I know but judging by the way you act when she's around I--" "No way. Stop it. I don't like-like her." "If you say so." "Stop saying that!" "Saying what?" "THAT!" "What?" "Nevermind." "If you say so." I sighed. Cody is my bestfriend and all, but sometimes he's just really annoying. ''RING! RING! "'' So let's go?" Zia asked. "Wait." "Why?" I can't say I'm waiting for Cameron or else Cody will just think I have a crush on her. Which, I DON'T. "I need to tie my shoes." "But it's tied." "No it's not." "Hi guys!" Cameron smiled. "And now it's already tied." "Hi Cameron!" Me, Zia & Cody said. "Cameron, uhm, want me to drop you off at your house?" "SURENESS!" she smiled. "I mean, yeah sure. Whatever." I laughed. She's so cute. "Now, c'mon let's go!" All of us rides the car. "Where we going first, sir?" Driver Jonathan asked. "Zia's house first, Cody's house is next, then Cameron's house." "Yes sir." he said, then started driving. "So, anyway Cameron you weren't able to tell me about why did you get in trouble!" "Oh yeah!" she giggled. "Well, I got in trouble because I kept on answering back! Ms. Jepsen is such a boring & an annoying teacher." "Nice one! I did that once to Mr. Coleman!" I laughed. "So what's yours?" she asks. "Well, Mrs. Evergreen was late for class, so I me and Cody started dancing & singing crazily, then Cody needed to get something from his bag, so I was left alone dancing & singing until Mrs. Evergreen caught me dancing & singing crazily so that is why I got in trouble and not Cody." I said then death glared Cody. "You're so stupid." Zia said. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!!" she laughed so hard, then we both hi-fived. "Both of you are like total idiots. Laughing about something so low." "Oh c'mon Zia. Don't be kill joy!" I said. Gosh. Why is she like that? It's getting annoying. She's so moody! Sometimes she so happy! Then all of a sudden she becomes so kill joy. "Zia's house." Driver Jonathan said. "Bye Zia!" Me, Cameron & Cody said. She just rolled her eyes then left. "Gosh, that woman is so bitter." Cody said. "I know right!" I agreed. "Well, I think you shouldn't judge her so easily. Maybe she has been through something that is why she was bitter a while ago." "Tss. You still don't know her." Cody said. "Cody's house" Driver Jonathan said. "Bye!" Me & Cameron said. "Bye!" "Where is Cameron's house sir?" "Oh! My house is 22 project avenue." "Okay ma'am." he said. "Cameron's house sir." "Bye Cammi!" I teased. "Shut up!" she smiled, then left. "Sir, do you have feelings for this girl?" "No. Of course not. She's just a friend." "That you just met today?" "Yes." "And looks like you both are so close." "Yeah." "And even though you just met you're starting to develop feelings for her, and that is why you want--" "Shut up Jonathan. Just drive." Chapter three. Cameron's P.O.V. As I entered my room, I pull out my phone from my pocket and started texting my bff Scarlet. ''ERMEHGERD GUUUURL! Best first day of school evaaah!!! Text me back now.' '''ERMEHGERD GURL. Tell me!! I HAD THE BEST DAY EVAAAAAAAAAH TOO!! :""">' 'she texted back. ''Wait. B4 I tell you mine. What happened in school?' 'Oh well you know me, Jason, Jezzney, Althea & me miss you so much and...:""">' 'WHAT?! C'mon tell me gurl. U're like killing me.' 'Luke asked me to be his girlfriend! And I said yes! Please don't get angry!' 'How dare Scarlet do that! I thought she was my Bestfriend! It's like on our 'besties rule book' rule number 10 is never ever date bestfriend's ex. And she is breaking rule number 10! I don't know why am I even caring! I'm over him. OVER. I was so pissed out about that I didn't reply back. Scarlet soon realized that I was pissed, so she started texting and calling. I didn't answer any of her texts or calls no matter how annoying it is. I lay down, covering my face with a pillow. I really felt like crap. Then I heard my dog barking at me. I sat up and looked at him. "What do you want Anthony?" Okay. I think you're gonna think I'm crazy. But I can talk to him. I can understand what he says. And as always, whenever I tell mom or dad they won't believe me or just think I'm crazy. "Are you okay Zephaniah?" I hate it when he calls me that. Ever since I can talk to him he would always call me Zephaniah. And he never tells me why. He'll always say 'I will know soon, when the time is right' Like, what on hell does that mean!??! Anytime is right! Well, except now. "No." "Why not?" "It's a girl think. You'll never understand." "Because I'm a boy?" "Yes! Because you're a boy!" I lie down again and put the pillow on my face. "I hate my life." -The Next Day.- "Wake up Zephaniah! Wake up!" "What?" "Time for school." "Oh yeah, thanks Anthony." I stood up, not bothering to check my phone, took a bath & dressed up then ran downstairs to eat breakfast. The food was bacon & eggs. "Mom & dad, please don't call me crazy but why does Anthony always call me Zephaniah?" "It's just your imagination dear." "I ask the same question a BILLION TIMES. And you answer with the same question ALL THE TIME. Don't you both get tired at all? Just tell me the truth you know. The truth will set you free!" I emphasized the word 'billion times & all the time' "I am telling the truth. Now c'mon let me drive you to school." my mom said. "Ugh. Fine." It can't be my imagination. It just can't. That would be just plain stupid! Why can't they believe me? I'm really seeing and hearing it. "We're here!" My mother said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes at my mother and got out of the car immediately. It's just annoying to stay with someone who doesn't believe you at all. No matter you're telling the truth. ''PING PING PING. I checked my phone to see who texted me, but all the texts were scarlet saying sorry. I went to my locker and left my phone there. I don't need it anyway. "Stupid." I said and kicked the locker. "Hey, you okay?" Zia asked. "Yeah. I'm fine. Everything is peachy." "Oh okay." She shrugged then started getting things out of her locker. "Seriously Zia. Don't take everything I say so literally!" "Should I take that literally?" "YES! No...I DON'T KNOW!" I covered my face with my hands. "Why don't you let it all out?" "My ex bestie is now dating my ex boyfriend." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and frowned. "Don't give a shiz about them anymore okay? You don't need them. We're right here for you. We'll never turn your back on you." "Promise?" "Promise." She brought out her pinky, then I hooked her pinky with mine and the promise was made. RING! RING! "Got to go bye!" We both said at the same time. I giggled. Maybe Zia coild be my new bestfriend. 'Cause she made me laugh, no matter how annoyed & pissed am I. I ran inside the classroom then sat beside Zachary. "Hi Cammi." He teased. "Shut up. I'm already in a bad mood okay." His smile faded immediately, and looked at me with confused eyes. Soon, he started to pout. "What the heck are you doing Zachary?" "Oh stop it. I know you can't resist my cuteness." "I don't think you're cute. You're actually very disturbing. So please stop it." "Aww, don't be so bitter. It doesn't match your pretty face." When I heard those 2 last words, a smile formed my lips. "You're obviously flattered." "Well, yes. Yes I am." I said proudly, then we both laughed softly. "So anyway, why so blue a while ago?" He asked. "I was more of red than blue." "I see. Why?" "My ex bestie is dating my ex boyfriend." "that's it?" He laughed. Why is it so funny? I frowned at him because he wasn't understanding at all. "I'm sorry but it's just so low. And it's obvious that you still like your ex that is why you're jealous about your ex bestie and your ex." "I'm not." "Then why you so mad?" He said as he raised his left eyebrow.